The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid
The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid is a segment from the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis A Western ballad features the Lasagna Kid visiting his favorite saloon in the Wild West. When its owner is kidnapped by a stranger, he heads out to save her. Plot The tale begins at Mona's, a saloon located in a small Wild West town, where its owner is praised for her cooking skills and beauty. According to Mona, guests give her marriage proposals instead of tips. Every night at quarter to seven, regular guests make way for the Lasagna Kid, who comes to Mona's for dinner and dancing. During one such dinner, a stranger comes to Mona's, asking for an Italian dinner to go. Having been told that he has to wait for the Lasagna Kid to complete his meals, the Stranger expresses his lack of patience by kidnapping Mona. The Lasagna Kid proceeds to go after the Stranger after completing his meal. He asks Odie where the Stranger took Mona: Odie shows left and the Kid goes the opposite direction, because "for he knows that the puppy is not very bright", as Mona sings in front of her mirror. It turns out, that the Stranger kidnapped Mona to have revenge on Lasagna Kid, using her as bait and hoping that Stranger's advantage in muscles would allow him making vendetta for queue in saloon. After rescuing Mona, Kid defeats the stranger using abilities of the canyon, where Mona was tied up, by making avalanche after burp. Kid and Mona manage to flee from falling rocks, the Stranger gets pinned down. Once Mona is brought to safety, Kid returns to take the Stranger to jail. The episode ends, when Lasagna Kid is having dinner as reward for saving Mona. The meal causes him to burp again and pull down the entire saloon, as Mona says "That's the third time he's done this week." Major Characters * Garfield * Mona * Bonzo as The Stranger Minor Characters * Wade (cameo) * Odie * Orson (cameo) * Roy (cameo) Trivia * According to the song, Mona's is located "down in the valley, just north of Ventura". * The Stranger resembles Bonzo from Beach Blanket Bonzo. Cultural References * During the smoke signal scene, "YMCA" is shown on the tarp. Gallery LK001a.png LK001b.png LK001c.png LK001d.png LK002.png Mona guitar.png LK003g.png LK004.png LK005c.png LK006.png Mona 01 (2).png LK008a.png LK008b.png LK008c.png LK009 (1).png LK009 (2).png LK010a.png LK010b.png LK011a.png Mona 05.png LK011e.png LK012.png LK013.png LK014.png LK015.png LK016.png LK017.png LK018.png LK019-1.png LK019h.png LK019-2.png LK020.png LK021.png LK022.png LK022d.png LK023-1.png LK023g.png LK023-2.png LK024 (2).png LK024 (3).png LK024 (4).png LK025-1.png LK025d5.png LK025-2.png LK025e4.png LK026.png LK027a1.png LK027-1.png LK027b1.png LK027-2.png LK027-3.png LK028.png LK029-1.png LK029e.png LK029-2.png LK030.png LK030f.png LK031.png LK032a.png LK032b.png LK032c.png LK032d.png Mona 02.png LK033.png LK034a.png LK034b.png LK035.png LK036.png LK037.png LK038a.png LK038b.png LK039.png LK040-1.png LK040f.png LK040-2.png LK041-1.png LK041a5.png LK041-2.png LK042.png LK043.png LK043e.png LK044.png LK045 (1).png LK045 (2).png LK046-1.png LK046-2.png LK046s.png LK047 (1).png LK047 (2).png LK048.png LK049-1.png LK049-2.png LK050.png LK051.png LK052 (1).png LK052 (2).png LK052 (3).png LK053.png LK054 (1).png LK054 (2).png LK055.png LK056.png LK057.png LK058.png LK059 (1).png LK059 (2).png LK060.png LK061a.png LK061b.png LK061c.png LK062.png LK063-1.png LK063-2.png LK064.png LK065.png LK066a.png LK066b.png LK067.png LK068a.png LK068b.png LK069 (1).png LK069 (2).png LK070.png LK071.png LK072-1.png LK072-2.png LK073a.png LK073b.png LK074.png LK075a.png LK075b.png LK076.png LK077.png LK078.png LK079.png LK080.png LK081.png LK082.png LK083.png LK084a.png LK084b.png LK084c.png LK084d.png LK085.png LK086 (1).png LK086 (2).png LK087-1.png LK087-2.png LK088.png LK089.png LK090.png LK091 (1).png LK091 (2).png LK092 (1).png LK092 (2).png LK093.png LK094-1.png LK094-2.png LK095.png LK096.png LK097.png LK098 (1).png LK098 (2).png LK099.png LK100.png LK101.png LK102-1.png LK102-2.png LK103.png LK104.png LK105.png LK108a.png LK108b.png LK110a.png LK110b.png LK111a.png LK111b.png LK112a.png LK112b.png LK112c.png LK112d.png LK116a.png LK116b.png LK116c.png LK117a.png LK117b.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Garfield and Friends